I Will Always Love You
by ADADancer
Summary: "There will come a day, when I won't be physically by your side. Just remember that I will always love you." No character death.


**Hi! It's been so long since I have posted something new on here. I am almost done with my new multi-chapter story so I will be posting that soon. **

**This is my ****one-shot written for the Fandom against Juvenile Diabetes compilation.**  


**Also thanks to my beta's darcysmom and BelleDuJournee for their help.**

**(Delete the spaces) The banner is up on my blog: http : / adadancerfanfic . blogspot . com /  
**

**Summary: There will come a day, when I won't be physically by your side. Just remember that I will always love you**

* * *

I Will Always Love You

Edward's Point of View

I held my wife's fragile hand as we listened to our daughter's speech. It was a celebration of our fiftieth wedding anniversary held at the Marriot. The room was simply but beautifully decorated with cream-colored roses. Small glass round tables were surrounded the wooden dance floor. It was simple and beautiful.

I was a sixty-eight year old man, with a forty-six year old daughter, and a granddaughter. It seemed like yesterday my wife was telling me that she was pregnant. We were so young and barely making a living. We had been married for four years.

**1965**

I walked down the icy, wet, streets of Seattle. It had been a long day at work, and all I wanted to do was go home to my beautiful wife and have a nice cold beer. I had finished up my bachelor's degree in architecture the previous year. It had taken me a couple years to find a job, especially in a plummeting economy. The Vietnam War was still going on. I finally landed a job at the local burger joint. It was a shitty job. I smelled like grease throughout the day. I made $2.65 per hour, but it was paying the bills.

Our parents tried to help us when they could with money, but they didn't make a lot. Bella had always dreamed of being a stay at home mom someday, but at the time it wasn't feasible. She had her nursing license and worked at the local hospital, making a couple dollars an hour more than me. I promised her that when I could support both of us— in construction and not in the food business—she would be able to quit her job

I turned onto the street of our apartment complex. Even through all of my heavy layers, I was frigid. I hope Bella had started a fire. It was only a couple more buildings before I got to the wet slippery steps leading up to the big red door. I turned the key in the lock and made my way inside. Our apartment was nice and toasty.

I took off my big black coat, my scarf, and lighter jacket. I hung them up on the coat rack. I pulled off my gloves as I walked toward the kitchen. "Bella, I'm home."

"In the kitchen," she called.

I stepped inside the room and there she was in her red apron, stirring a pot of boiling pasta. I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hmm, how was your day?" she asked as she continued to stir.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Heineken. I popped the top off and took a large sip. "It was alright; nothing too big to report. How about you?"

"I did some grocery shopping and finished up the laundry," she smiled.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Spaghetti,"

I took another sip of my beer and watched Bella return. She was fidgeting and sighing every couple of seconds. Something was bothering her. I watched her mumble under her breath. "Bella, are you okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she squeezed her eyes tightly. "Edward, I didn't just finish the laundry and go grocery shopping."

"Okay," I said, confused as to what she was trying to convey.

"I uh, took a detour down Fourth Street. I stopped at the big white building, where they help injured people, sick people…"

"You mean the hospital?" I interrupted her.

I still didn't get what she was trying to say to me. "Yes."

"Well, are you okay? I mean, what's wrong with you? You don't look sick at all."

"Edward, I'm pregnant!" She rushed out.

My beer slipped through my hand and the sound of glass breaking was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Present Time**

It took some time for me to adjust to the news of having a child, but I had nine months. We weren't financially ready to have a child; however, we made it work. In less than a year, we had truly started our lives as we welcomed our daughter, Rosalie Mary Cullen.

**1966**

It was a nice warm September day. I had the day off from work; I'd finally found a job at the Denali Architecture Firm. I was paid $5.50 an hour, which was a lot better than what I had been paid at the fast food joint.

Bella's stomach was big and round; she was due any day. We were both excited to welcome our child. I was going to be a father; we were actually going to have a living piece of the two of us to take care of.

Bella waddled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen with a nervous expression. "Edward, I think it's time," she croaked.

"You mean?" I had no words; our child was really going to be joining us. I pointed to her stomach and she nodded her head.

I sat there frozen on the plush chair. "Edward!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly got up. I grabbed her bags which we had packed the past week. I helped her down the two steps and locked the house. I eased her get in our white 1960 Pontiac Station Wagon, and then I stumbled my way over to the driver's side.

I fumbled with the keys in my hands for a couple of seconds. Finally, I was able to put them into the ignition. I drove carefully down the streets; the hospital was only a block away. I listened as Bella paced her breathing; she was remembering what the doctor had told her.

I parked as close to the entrance of the hospital as possible. I helped Bella out of the car, and walked her into the hospital. She sat in one of the hard wooden chairs, while I went to the nurse's station and signed the paperwork. Since Bella worked here, they knew her pretty well. The paperwork was simple and we were led to a private room.

Bella was only 3 centimeters dilated; she was getting irritated. I sat next to her the whole time. I held her hand and fed her ice chips. Hours upon hours passed by before she finally was able to give birth. On September 20, 1966, our daughter, Rosalie Mary Cullen was born, weighing 7 lbs. and 2 oz.

I passed out at the sight of our daughter coming out; it was a bit too much for me to handle. When she was all cleaned up, she was brought back to Bella and me. I held our little bundle of joy in my arms; she was so tiny I was afraid I was going to crush her.

"She is gorgeous, Bella, just like her mother." I kissed Rose's forehead and then Bella's.

"She is just like you too Edward; she looks like both of us." Bella's hair was matted against her face.

The nurse came in minutes later and showed Bella how to breastfeed. It was such a beautiful sight. Bella was my sweetheart, and Rose was my little angel, and no matter what happened to me, I would always love them.

**1971**

Those past five years had gone by— a little bit too fast for my liking. My little princess was five years old; she was the spitting image of Bella. She had big brown chocolate eyes and her hair was a mix, of Bella's dark brown and my copper, but it was curly.

I was still working at Denali's Architecture firm; it was a great job. However, we were still in the same tiny apartment. We couldn't afford to buy a home at the time. We managed to get by each month and that was all that mattered.

"Rose, come on sweetie, we have to go!" Bella called.

"I don't want to go," Rose huffed.

I walked into the kitchen and gave a Bella a chaste kiss on the lips and Rose a peck on the cheek. Bella was in her nurse's uniform— her white dress, shoes, and hat. Rose had her hair slicked into a high ponytail, and was wearing her pink dress and a black sweater.

"Daddy, I don't want to go."

"Rosie, honey, we talked about this last night. You have to go to school. It's only for a couple of hours and you can play with all the kids, and learn things."

"I know, but I want to sthay with Momma," she whined.

"Rose, you must go to school," I told her as I stood up. I wasn't going to argue with my little girl anymore.

Rose huffed and finished her breakfast. Bella handed me my lunch and cleaned up Rose's dish before we got in the car and left. During the car ride, Bella was silent and playing with her fingers, and Rose was talking our ears off. I could tell that Bella was nervous.

I parked in front of the school and we got out. Rose seemed really excited now. Bella gripped Rose's hand tightly and I held Rose's other hand. We then walked inside.

The hallways were loud; the echoes of the children's voices were starting to give me a headache. When we got to Mrs. Webber's classroom, Rose was ready to take off. She wasn't shy at all, and she was staring at a boy, I wasn't too thrilled about that.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Webber. And who is this pretty girl?" she cooed at Rose.

"My name isth Rosthe Mary Cullen. I am five yearth old." Rosie's lisp was very apparent, and I may adore it now, but when she gets older it won't be so cute.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Mrs. Webber stood up and looked at Bella and me, "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I am Mrs. Weber; I will be her kindergarten teacher."

I shook her hand, and then she gestured to us to walk inside. We put my little girl's backpack in her cubby, and then it was time to say goodbye. Bella was trying to hold in her tears, and Rose wanted to play with the other kids; her worries from earlier were gone.

"Momma is going to pick you up in a couple of hours, okay sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Okay," Rose said while looking around the room.

Bella gave Rose a big hug and kiss. I leaned down and smiled at my little girl, "I may not be with you in school, but just remember," she joined with me, "I will always love you."

I gave her a kiss on her cheek and then we left. Bella and I stared at the window as she went over to the girls gathered in the fake kitchen and started playing with them. Bella and I both knew Rose would be fine, but Bella was still nervous.

When we stepped out of the school, Bella crumbled into my arms and cried. I knew Bella would be okay, but this just meant that our little girl was growing up, and a little too fast for my liking.

**1978**

"Mom!" Rose screamed.

Bella rushed up the mustard colored stairs and into the bathroom where a crying Rose sat. Bella used a calm tone with Rose, explaining to her what was going on. I just waited outside the bathroom door to make sure she was alright.

Bella and I were both now thirty-five years old with a twelve year-old daughter. The years had gone by fast, and we had a daughter who was almost in her teenage years. In the past seven years Bella had tried to get pregnant again, and nothing was working. We had seen doctors, but they really didn't have anything to say except that it would be hard for Bella to become pregnant again. It was very common in Bella's family to become pregnant almost immediately after trying with the first child, and nearly impossible for another child.

It was hard to hear at first, but the three of us were pretty happy with our lives. I was able to buy a four-bedroom house with a nice backyard. There were many kids on the block that Rose went to school with, so that was nice for her.

I was finally making enough money to support the three of us, and Bella was able to quit her nursing job. Bella had her dream of being a stay at home mother.

The brown wooden door opened abruptly and Bella came out with a stressful expression. "She's okay. She just thought she was dying if you know what I mean."

I stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean? Is she okay? Did she hurt herself?"

Bella laughed and smiled, "No, Edward. She has finally started womanhood; she will be fine."

_Okay, not something a father wants to know. _

A few hours later Rose was feeling a little bit better; she was upstairs in her room talking with her friend Charlotte. As her father I had every right to eavesdrop— especially when I heard the name 'Paul' mentioned.

"It is just so unfair. I really liked him, and I thought he liked me, but no, he goes and asks Leah Clearwater to the dance." Rose spits out the last bit.

I had no idea she was interested in boys. I knew it would happen someday; I'd just hoped that she would stay the little girl who hated boys.

"I know. I heard him talking with Emmett, and it seems that Emmett has a crush on you." Charlotte and Rose giggled.

"I know, but Emmett is really skinny, and Paul is really—well you know." They both giggled again.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you think you are doing?" Bella quietly asked in a stern tone. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I am listening to our daughter. She needs to be home schooled, Bella; she will never be let out. Apparently, boys have clouded her brain."

I turned around in her arms and she laughed "Edward, I seem to remember you chasing after girls when we were that age; there was Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley." She laughed.

"I was not chasing girls; I was running away from those two!" Her eyebrow arched. "Okay, so I was a hormonal boy and interested in the opposite sex."

"Exactly. Rose is interested in boys, they are an interesting breed."

"We are not dogs, Bella." I paused. "Well, most of them are."

"Edward, just leave it alone."

I huff and she pressed a chaste kiss against my lips. "Fine."

"Good, now why don't you and I take a quick tour of the bedroom and leave those two alone?" She pulled me with her.

"I will always love you." I whispered in her ear.

**1982**

"Edward, get away from the window!" Bella yelled from the kitchen.

I once again ignored her. My little girl had turned sixteen, and apparently it was the cool thing to go out with boys. I didn't like it one bit. This guy— Emmett, I believe his name was, or something like that— was coming to pick her up. I have to say I wasn't too pleased with the idea.

"Edward!" Bella screamed again.

I huffed and finally got up. I walked into the den and put on the football game. I tried to look like I was into the game, but I was really thinking of how to hide the boy's body if he tried anything with my daughter.

I was a teenager boy once. I know what goes on in a teenage boy's head. Hell, Bella should know, I was dating her when we were sixteen. The things we did on our dates wouldn't exactly have been okay with her father. The passion pit, the drive-ins— yes, those were the good days.

"He's here, he's here." Rose came down the stairs.

I continued to sit in my chair, not wanting to meet this dirty young man who was trying to take my innocent daughter. "Edward, be nice."

Bella grabbed hold of my hand and practically dragged me out to meet him. He was tall and muscular; he had to be a football player. He was wearing tight lime green pants and a tank top. It was awful looking, especially the perm— I knew this because a couple workers at the firm had gotten a perm.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Emmett," he brought out his hand to shake mine.

"I promise to have her back before ten. We will just be going out for dinner and a movie." He smiled.

I grunted at him and Bella nudged me hard in my stomach. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Emmett, you both have a great time."

"You too," he said.

The door opened as my daughter passed me. It was the first time I had noticed her outfit. She was wearing a tiny little top that showed her belly button, tights, and a dinky skirt. "Stop!"

Rose turned and gave me a confused and angry expression. "Yes, Father?"

"Rose, you must go upstairs and change. That outfit is unacceptable. That shirt is showing off skin."

"But Mom helped pick this out!"

I glared at Bella. Bella quickly ushered them out as I continued to tell Rose to get back in the house. Finally, they were out of the house and Bella slammed the door shut. It was the two of us and she was not happy. Well, that was just great because neither was I.

"I cannot believe you!" she cried out.

"Me? I can't believe you thought that outfit was acceptable for our daughter. That outfit will be giving that hormonal boy the wrong idea."

"Edward," her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, "Honey, she is responsible; she knows right from wrong. We were once her age, and if I remember correctly you use to love the things I wore."

"That's different."

"How?" she asked.

"Because…Well…"

"Exactly." And with that she turned around and walked away.

I stormed back into the den and watched television. Bella was not going to win this argument. She was stubborn, and so was I.

A couple hours later I stood at the window constantly checking to see if they had returned. That boy had about fifteen minutes before he was going to miss Rose's curfew. He was cutting it a little too close for my liking.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my shoulders and her head rested against them. "Edward, stop, please. She will be home soon. Why don't you come join me upstairs in bed?" she asked as she placed warm tender kisses on my neck.

I tried to ignore her, I really did, but I couldn't. I picked her up in my arms and darted up the stairs. Rose had a key and could let herself in. It was time for me to make love to my amazing wife.

I placed her on the bed and I hovered over her body. "I will always love you," I said before I let the passion take over us.

**1984**

"Rosalie Mary Cullen." One of the teachers called her name. I watched as my daughter walked up the narrow steps in her green and yellow gown. She was finally leaving Bella and me. Rosalie smiled at us before accepting her diploma. The past eighteen years flashed through my mind.

Bella started wailing harder; I swear she hadn't stopped crying since we had taken our seats. It was hard to accept that our daughter was graduating, and soon she would be off to Dartmouth University with Emmett. I had finally come to terms that Emmett was a nice young man, and his family was also great.

I held Bella tighter in my arms, her sobs becoming softer. Rosalie sat down in her seat and we listened to the rest of the names being called. When the ceremony was over, I pulled a hysterical Bella in my arms and kissed her forehead. She gripped my suit tighter; I couldn't understand what she was saying.

When Rose found us, Bella let go of me and pulled Rose into a hug. It was a little bit awkward because Bella was five foot four and Rose was five foot ten. Rose definitely inherited my height, but the rest was all Bella.

"Mom, please stop crying. I am still going to visit you during break. It isn't like I am leaving you forever." Rose looked at me with pleading eyes. "Bella, honey let her go."

She was a blubbering mess. I managed to get Bella out of Rose's arms, giving Rose a quick hug before we all headed home.

That summer Rose, Bella, and I took a trip across the country on our way to take Rose to school. She was, after all, going to school on the other side of the country. It was going to be hard to let my little girl go, but I knew she would be safe and that boy Emmett would be with her.

It was one of the greatest trips I have ever taken. It was a nice change from the frequent cold weather of Washington. It was hard to say goodbye to Rose; she even seemed a little scared and sad. However, Bella took it the hardest. So, I bought her a little Tea Cup Yorkie puppy.

It gave her something to do with Rose gone. Bella absolutely loved the puppy, and named her Betty. She took Betty everywhere with her. She made Bella feel like she was needed in our household; I was working a lot, and Rose was gone. It was one of the hardest years in our marriage.

But there wasn't one night I didn't come home and let Bella know that I would always love her.

**1988**

My breath was labored. I was killing myself on this treadmill. At forty-one, I was already starting to get grey hairs. I refused to think they were from age; I would rather blame stress.

I wondered if Bella still found me attractive; true I was getting older each day; she really hasn't aged much at all. I, on the other hand, had grey hairs coming in, my body wasn't as toned as it used to be, and— oh yeah that's right— my daughter was getting married to, Emmett.

She wanted a big grand wedding and I wanted to give it to her, but I really didn't have that kind of money. It also didn't help that Emmett's parents were so cheap; they didn't want to spend a dime.

I wouldn't have worried so much about the price of this wedding if it weren't for the fact that I had bought a brand new convertible Mustang. Bella wasn't too pleased about that.

I had purchased some hair dye that was similar to my hair color. Although I followed the directions, instead of getting my bronze hair color back, it dyed it orange. I looked like a fucking carrot, for heaven's sakes. She was going to be surprised when she came home today from her lunch with her mother, Renee.

I did not know how to fix my hair. I hoped that Bella wouldn't notice, but I was only fooling myself. It was going to be interesting walking my daughter down the aisle tomorrow.

The front door opened and Bella stepped in wearing her sunglasses and one of my ball caps. She ducked her head and tried to rush up the stairs. Unfortunately, she ran into me.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" she asked.

"I…uh…I…Well, you see…" I couldn't speak.

"Edward, did you dye your hair?" Bella asked between a fit of giggles.

"No." She arched her eyebrow. "Yes, alright. I was getting grey hairs, Bella."

"Oh, honey." Bella tried to kiss me but the cap she had on hit my nose.

I took off the cap and almost choked on my saliva. "What the hell did you do?"

Bella's eyes looked like they were glued wide open her eyebrows were pulled up. "I-I-I w-wa-was…"

"Bella?"

"I got Botox done, alright. I noticed in the mirror this morning that I had a couple of wrinkles; I was looking like a grandma. This doctor told me he could make them go away, so I got Botox."

We both stared at each other and soon we were laughing together. This was ridiculous; Bella didn't look like a grandma, and I didn't look that old. It was just a part of the aging process. I would never look the same as I did twenty years ago. My hair would eventually be all grey or white one day, and I would be a frail man.

This whole wedding thing, plus seeing how young Rose and Emmett were made me miss the old days with Bella. I didn't have to worry about my physique back then. It was just so much easier.

"Edward, can you promise me never to dye your hair again?"

"I promise, as long as you don't get Botox, or any plastic surgery done to your body."

"I promise," she whispered.

I kissed her lips and next thing I knew, she was in my arms. I pushed our way into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Clothes were thrown across the room; my lips placed kisses along her exposed skin.

Bella's hips bucked against mine. Soon, we were joined as one. I took my time memorizing her body. She clung to me tightly. We both whispered words of our love for one another. When she let go in pleasure, I let go after. I held her to my chest and we soon found sleep.

It was only a few hours later that I watched my daughter take the hand of her new husband. She was no longer my little girl. She was going to have a husband to take care of her, and kids someday.

Before she went off for her honeymoon she came and hugged me. "Remember Rose, I will always love you." I told her for the third time that night.

She smiled at me. "I will always love you, too, Daddy."

**1993**

I stared at the beautiful little baby girl. She had a small patch of dark brown hair, her eyes were closed, and she was bundled up in blankets. I finally turned the big five zero two days ago, and I got one of the best birthday presents— a granddaughter.

Rose had turned twenty-seven. She had finally finished law school a year ago, and she was a great lawyer. She was the best daughter a father could dream of. A few months into her job, she found out she was pregnant. She and Emmett were extremely excited.

There I was, holding my granddaughter, Sophie. She was just so precious. Rose was asleep, and Emmett was holding her hand. For the past half-hour Bella and I had taken turns holding Sophie. She was so tiny, weighing six pounds.

Bella soon fell asleep, as did Emmett, leaving me to hold Sophie, I rocked her in the rocking chair— provided by the hospital. I kept talking to her, even though she was asleep.

"You know, little Sophie, you have the best parents anyone could ever ask for. I always told your mother— she is my daughter— that I will always love her. And you know what, Sophie? I will always love you, too. No matter what happens, or if you become some crazed teenager, I will love you.

The night shift nurse came in and told me it was time for her to take Sophie back into the nursery room. I carefully handed Sophie to her. I went over to Bella and picked her up. The staff kindly let us stay after visiting hours, but it was time for us to go home. Bella and I were too old to be sleeping in the hospital's stiff beds. We needed to sleep in our own comfy bed. Besides, we would be back first thing in the morning to see our daughter and granddaughter.

**Present**

"I have never seen the love my parents have for each other in any other couple. They have been through a lot in the past fifty years." I rubbed the pad of my thumb along Bella's hand.

Bella smiled at me. Her eyes never aged. They were still those long endless depths of chocolate. She dyed her hair brown, hiding any ounce of grey, and she had some wrinkles around her face. When I looked at her, I still saw the most beautiful woman to grace my life.

On the other hand, my hair was almost completely grey, my face was wrinkly, and I had lost some weight. I had back problems. I had to take medication for my heart, daily vitamins, and blood pressure medication. The list of pills was becoming endless. It was hard to age, but I was happy to have my beautiful wife by my side.

"I remember when my father met my husband, Emmett. He was your typical father; he didn't want me to grow up. He couldn't believe what I was wearing, and he didn't want to like Emmett. Of course, since Emmett and I have been married, things have changed."

The room erupted in laughter. "I would like to end this speech with my father's most famous words. It didn't matter where we were, or if he wasn't home. Every morning and every night he would always tell me that he loved me. So Mom and Dad, I would like you to know that no matter what happens to you or me, I will always love you both so much," she croaked.

I could feel the warm wet tears fall down my face. Bella was sniffling also. Rose came over and gave Bella and me a big hug. I hugged her back tightly, whispering that I loved her too.

Later that evening Bella and I were dancing on the dance floor. I held her close to me as other couples danced, watched us in awe. It was sad that Bella's parents and my parents were no longer with us. They had died a couple years ago. It was hard for us, but we got through it.

There were a few friends of ours present— Alice and Jasper, old high school friends. Some co-workers were also in attendance. Technically, they weren't really co-workers since Bella and I were both retired. In the next year Bella and I planned to travel the United States in our moter home.

"Grandma, can I steal Grandpa for a dance?" Sophie asked. She was a perfect mix of her mother and father. She had dark brown hair with bronze colored streaks, and blue eyes. She was eighteen, getting ready to go off to Duke University for medical school.

"Of course, dear," Bella kissed Sophie's cheek and I took Sophie in my arms.

"So, fifty years?" Sophie laughs.

"Yes, fifty years. It doesn't seem that long though. It seems like just yesterday your mother was born. Now here I am, wrinkly and old. I have a granddaughter who will be starting at Duke this fall. I couldn't be any happier." I smiled.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I promise to keep you updated monthly. It would really help if you and Grandma had a cell phone so I could text you."

I laughed. "Oh Sophie, you know I can't keep up with that technology crap they have now. I barely know how to use a computer. Your grandmother at least knows how to use that."

She laughed at me. "It was worth a try."

We continued to dance until the song was over. I pulled Bella out onto the dance floor and danced with her. A few guests had left, but that didn't stop Bella or me.

"We did good, Edward," Bella whispered as she looked at our daughter and her family.

"We sure did," I agreed.

I lifted Bella's face and kissed her gently. I held her tightly in my arms and whispered to her my most famous saying. "No matter what happens to me, Bella. Just remember that I will always love you."

She smiled at me. "And I will always love you, Edward." I brought my lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
